Remorse
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Ketika ia pikir bahwa kini ia adalah celestial sempurna tanpa emosi dan perasaan, ia salah besar. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah dia tidak bersamanya lagi. / AThEE / Aincest / Dedicated for Elsword INT Kemerdekaan Indonesia Event/ BL (can be seen as brotherly love too) / DLDR


**Disclaimer:** Ainchase Ishmael, Arme Thaumaturgy, Apostasia, Erbluhen Emotion, Ishmael ©KoG. Regret Message ©mothy. I do not claim any ownership over them, this piece is purely made for entertainment only.

* * *

 **Characters:** Arme Thaumaturgy, Apostasia, Erbluhen Emotion, Ishmael.

 **Pairing:** AThEE (can be seen as brotherly love too)

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Summary:** Ketika ia pikir bahwa kini ia adalah _celestial_ sempurna tanpa emosi dan perasaan, ia salah besar. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah _dia_ tidak bersamanya lagi.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _Paragraf italic = flashback._

Paragaf normal = masa sekarang.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Regret Message by mothy. Happy Reading!

* * *

 **-Remorse-**

Desiran ombak laut mendayu-dayu mengiringi suara langkah kaki halus diatas hamparan pasir putih. Seorang pemuda bersurai _cyan_ melangkah perlahan ke tepi laut pelabuhan Hamel yang terbengkalai. Suara ombak menabrak karang dan angin laut menemaninya, sesekali kicauan burung camar turut menyertainya.

Manik kembar yang senada dengan rambutnya bergulir menatap objek di genggamannya; sebuah botol kecil bening dengan tutup berupa gabus. Genggamannya seketika semakin erat pada benda kaca tersebut. Ingatannya melayang akan kejadian sekian minggu yang lalu.

 **=xxx=**

" _Di Hamel terdapat sebuah kepercayaan. Kalau kita menuliskan permohonan kita dalam secarik kertas, lalu dimasukkan kedalam botol dan kita hanyutkan ke laut; maka permohonan kita akan terkabul!"_

 _Seorang pemuda berhelai kelabu berantakan berujar riang, iris hijaunya yang cemerlang berbinar bahagia, senyum hangat terpatri di bibir mungil pemuda yang merupakan sisi lain Arme yang berasal dari dimensi berbeda._

 _Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja ketika Arme tengah sibuk membasmi para iblis. Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Erbluhen Emotion; Ainchase Ishmael yang memilih untuk menjadi manusia dengan mendalami emosi dan perasaan. Keduanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka dipertemukan, namun Arme tidak mempermasalahkannya selama Erbluhen tidak mengganggu dan menghalanginya._

 _Jemari Erbluhen menggengam sebuah botol kaca yang memuat gulungan kertas berisi permohonannya. Sesekali tangannya melempar botol tersebut ke udara, kemudian menangkapnya kembali dengan cekatan. Iris hijaunya menatap hamparan lautan biru di hadapannya._

 _Keduanya berdiri di tepi pantai berpasir putih. Sebuah mercusuar tua masih berdiri dengan gagah tak jauh dari sana; catnya yang sudah kusam dan terkelupas menandakan bahwa pelabuhan tersebut sudah tak lagi dikunjungi._

 _Pemuda ber-_ coat _putih mendengus, "Jangan konyol, Erbluhen. Itu hanya kepercayaan warga setempat dan tidak nyata. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa satu-satunya yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan hanyalah Dewi Ishmael!" Arme menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia tidak habis pikir pada jalan pikiran dirinya yang satu lagi. Pemuda itu begitu 'manusia'. Tidak sepertinya yang sudah mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya dan menjadi prajurit malaikat kebanggaan sang Dewi, Erbluhen Emotion malah memeluk 'kefanaan'_ ; _sesuatu yang telah ia tinggalkan jauh-jauh sebelum ia menjadi seorang Arme Thaumaturgy._

" _Aww ayolah Arme! Tidak ada salahnya kan percaya sedikit? Bagaimana kalau ternyata hal itu nyata?" ujar Erbluhen dengan nada riang. Arme muak mendengarnya. Suara Erbluhen terdengar begitu 'manusia'_ ; _begitu penuh dengan emosi._

" _Terserah," Arme membuang muka, ia hanya ingin urusan Erbluhen cepat selesai. Erbluhen sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya pergi membasmi para iblis sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, ia setuju menemani Erblu ke pelabuhan terbengkalai ini._

 _Pemuda serba hijau-putih itu berjalan menuju laut, ia tidak mempermasalahkan air laut yang mulai membasahi kaki dan pakaiannya. Secara perlahan, ia menaruh botol kaca yang ia pegang sedari tadi ke permukaan air. Matanya mengikuti keberadaan botol kaca tersebut hingga benda itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Erbluhen memejamkan matanya setelah yakin benda tersebut dihanyutkan oleh ombak, perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti aura hijau hangat khas El sebelum sepasang sayap kristal terbentang di punggungnya._

 _Seandainya Arme masih memiliki perasaan dan emosi, ia pasti sudah terpana akan pemandangan di hadapannya; Erbluhen dalam sosok spiritualnya begitu indah dan menawan, Cahaya lembayung yang berasal dari matahari senja menyinarinya, laut kebiruan di sekitarnya turut menambah keindahan celestial beriris emerald itu. Perpaduan warna hangat dan dingin pada sayap pemuda pemilik Eid itu membuat dirinya bagaikan batu kristal yang kerap memantulkan cahaya dan memberikan variasi warna ketika diterpa cahaya._

 _Begitu indah, begitu cantik, begitu menawan, begitu berharga._

" _Kita pergi sekarang?" ujarnya dengan senyum yang senantiasa berada di bibirnya. Sayap di punggungnya memantulkan warna kemerahan dan kebiruan dari alam di sekitarnya sebelum mengepak dan mengangkat pemiliknya dari dalam laut, melayang menuju sosok serba putih-emas yang menunggu di tepi pantai._

 _Arme hanya mengangguk, aura dingin khas celestial menyelimuti tubuhnya dan ia pun turut memasuki wujud spiritualnya. Sayap putih besar mengepak dengan gagah di punggungnya,_ halo _keemasan di atas kepalanya semakin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah malaikat dengan status yang tinggi._

Erst der Letzt _ia genggam erat-erat di tangannya, iris safir tanpa emosi melirik rekannya, "ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu."_

 **=xxx=**

Pemuda serba putih itu melangkah menuju laut hingga betisnya terendam; persis ketika Erbluhen mengajaknya kemari pertama kali. Tangan berbalut _gloves_ putih bersih meraih saku jas berwarna senadanya, kemudian menarik secarik kertas kecil dari dalam sana. Digulungnya kertas tersebut, kemudian dimasukkannya kedalam botol bening yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Ia menatap botol yang kini telah berisikan gulungan kertas lekat-lekat. Tatapannya perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kesedihan.

Seandainya- seandainya ia berhenti bersikap egois… seandainya ia mengabaikan perintah itu…

 ** **=xxx=****

" _Arme! Astaga!"_

 _Erbluhen berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah pemuda bersurai_ cyan _yang merupakan alternatif dirinya. Jubah putihnya yang biasanya selalu bersih tanpa noda itu kini hampir penuh oleh percikan merah kecokelatan berbau amis, di pipinya terdapat luka sayat dengan darah yang masih mengalir dengan bebasnya, iris safirnya menatap kosong ke depan, dan jemarinya masih menggenggam erat pedang kaca yang merupakan warisan kekuatan Dewi Ishmael. Ia tidak merespon panggilan khawatir dari dirinya yang satu lagi. Namun setelah Erblu menyentuh tangannya yang terkepal dengan lembut, barulah Arme mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang pemilik Rein, Wille, dan Mutt._

" _Blume Rein."_

 _Arme memejamkan matanya ketika kehangatan dari Rein Erblu menyelimutinya. Ia dapat merasakan aura kotor para iblis yang menyelubunginya tersucikan oleh Eids Erbluhen secara perlahan. Ia juga dapat merasakan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya menutup._

" _Berhentilah muncul dengan keadaan seperti ini! Sudah cukup Arme, El sudah stabil, kau tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini, misi kita sudah selesai. Berhenti membebani dirimu sendiri. Kondisimu yang seperti ini selalu membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung, Arme!"_

" _Erbluhen, kita ini celestial. Celestial tidak bisa terkena serangan jantung."_

" _Tapi aku serius! Ugh! Aku sangat khawatir! Berhenti membuatku khawatir, oke?! Atau aku akan membiarkanmu berdarah sampai mati!"_

 _Itulah yang selalu Erbluhen katakan, tapi ia tidak pernah berhenti mengobati Arme yang kerap muncul dalam keadaan yang sama keesokan harinya. Seakan-akan keacuhannya itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Ia akan kembali menyembuhkan sang celestial serba putih itu, kemudian mengomelinya. Begitu terus. Tidak pernah sekalipun Erblu mengabaikan Arme._

 **=xxx=**

" _Erbluhen, kau harus membantuku."_

 _Gumaman pelan dari seorang celestial berhelai kelabu dengan sebuah surai mencuat ke atas menjadi penanda bahwa ia memperhatikan dan meminta lawan bicaranya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jemarinya membalik halaman buku cerita yang baru saja ia beli di pasar._

" _Dewi Ishmael… dia memberi kita misi baru."_

 _Iris emerald berbinar, perhatiannya teralihkan. Buku barunya ia tutup dan ia taruh di atas pangkuannya, "oh? Apa yang dewi inginkan kali ini? Bukan hal besar seperti memperbaiki El lagi kan? Hahaha~" kekehan riang Erblu diabaikan oleh pria beriris safir yang terlihat sangat serius itu. Erblu menyadari keanehan ini dan menghentikan tawanya, "Arme…?"_

" _Tangkap Apostasia, bawa dia ke hadapan Dewi Ishmael."_

 _Meskipun Arme mengatakannya dengan nada datar, Erbluhen tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Iris hijau yang mengalahkan kilauan emerald itu membulat sempurna._

 _Tentu keduanya pernah bertemu dengan 'orang itu' –Apostasia– atau dapat dibilang diri mereka dari dimensi_ _yang berbeda. Dimensi dimana ia tersesat dan berakhir terjatuh ke dalam kehampaan abadi. Sebuah kurun waktu_ _dimana dirinya terpapar oleh kekuatan Henir dan harus mengandalkan energi Henir untuk bertahan hidup._

 _Erblu tahu Arme sangat membenci Sia, bahkan keduanya bisa saling bunuh seandainya Erbluhen tidak melerai. Namun tidak pernah terbersit sekalipun di benak keduanya untuk menangkap Apostasia dan menyerahkannya kepada Ishmael._

" _A-ah… mungkin saja Dewi akan mensucikannya! J-jadi Sia tidak perlu khawatir Henir menghantuinya lagi! Benar kan?" pemuda bermodel rambut berantakan itu mencoba berpikir positif, tidak mungkin kan pencipta mereka melakukan sesuatu yang kejam pada diri mereka yang lain…?_

 _Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru cerah khas celestial yang senada dengan matanya itu menggeleng, "Tidak, Dewi Ishmael akan menghapus eksistensinya," Erbluhen bersumpah ia dapat merasakan jantungnya melonjak, "Erblu, meskipun dia salah satu dari kita, kita harus tetap menjalankan perintah Dewi."_

 _Tentu Erblu ingin menolak, bagaimana bisa Dewi melakukan hal sekejam itu?_

" _Erbluhen…"_

 _Iris hijau layaknya hutan itu bergulir, ia menatap kemana saja selain Arme, "Arme-… aku tidak-…"_

" _Erbluhen! Kau berani melawan penciptamu?!"_

" _Tapi Arme-…!"_

" _Erbluhen Emotion!"_

 _Pemuda pemilik sayap kristal itu menghela napas, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "baiklah Arme…"_

 ** **=xxx=****

" _Ainchase Ishmael, anak-anakku, terima kasih telah membawanya kemari."_

 _Suara menggema dari wanita yang merupakan pencipta keduanya memenuhi dimensi tempat mereka berada saat ini. Sang Dewi berdiri membelakangi Erbluhen dan Arme yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, keduanya berada dalam wujud spiritual mereka dan berlutut di hadapan sang Dewi. Keduanya berhasil menangkap Apostasia dan membawanya ke hadapan Dewi Ishmael._

 _Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk membawa pemuda yang terkorupsi energi Henir itu kemari. Erbluhen terpaksa berbohong untuk memancingnya keluar dari_ void _. Barulah Arme yang menyeretnya ke alam para celestial._

 _Erbluhen melirik_ counterpart _dirinya yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam; rantai perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya menahan pergerakannya sekaligus meredam kekuatannya, surai kelabu panjangnya menjadi tirai yang menutupi wajahnya, iris hijau kelam tak bernyawa menatap lantai putih bersih dengan nanar. Sang celestial yang telah memeluk kemanusiaan itu menyentuh dadanya sendiri, ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi Apostasia. Iris emeraldnya melirik sang pencipta, apakah ini keputusan yang tepat…?_

" _Ainchase Ishmael," sang Dewi berbalik badan dan menatap Apostasia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, wanita berpakaian serba putih itu kini duduk di singgasananya, "kau telah gagal dalam misimu, bukan itu saja; kau bahkan berpaling padaku dan mengabdi pada Henir."_

 _Hening sesaat sebelum pemuda yang diikat itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "kau tidak menjawabku, ketika aku memanggilmu…" bisiknya sinis, bisikan tersebut terdengar oleh semuanya dikarenakan dimensi tempat mereka berada begitu sunyi. Arme melirik Erbluhen yang kini menyentuh_ glyph _Henir yang terukir di sekitar mata kirinya._

 _Sang Dewi menggeleng, "namun kau tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti ini," satu tangannya terangkat ke arah Apostasia, "atas kegagalan dan dosa-dosamu, maka sebagai hukumannya eksistensimu akan kuhapuskan."_

 _Arme menatap dewinya dengan tatapan datar, 'itulah akibat dari berpaling pada penciptamu,' batin Arme dalam hati. Ia menantikan saat-saat eksistensi Apostasia dihapuskan; dirinya sudah muak melihat sosoknya (oh bahkan Arme tidak mau mengakui bahwa Apostasia adalah salah satu alternatif dirinya) yang sudah terkorupsi oleh energi Henir._

 _Drap!_

 _Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang berwarna hijau melewatinya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Erbluhen kini di hadapan sang pengguna kekuatan Henir. Kedua tangannya melingkar di punggung pemuda itu._

 _Arme tidak dapat berkata-kata, ia terlalu terkejut._

" _Sia, maafkan aku… maafkan sudah membohongimu," ujar celestial yang berpendar hijau itu._

 ** **=xxx=****

Sama seperti kembarannya, ia menaruh objek tersebut di permukaan air laut; membiarkan ombak menghanyutkan botol berisi permohonannya. Namun ia tidak langsung pergi, Arme tetap berada di tempatnya hingga botol tersebut terbawa arus dan hilang ditelan lengkungan horizon. Iris safirnya menerawang.

" _Tidak ada salahnya untuk percaya kan?"_

Suara riang Erbluhen mengiang di telinganya.

Arme mencengkram dadanya, rasa penyesalan meluap-luap di hatinya.

Seandainya berakhir seperti ini, ia _pasti_ akan mengabaikan perintah itu…

 ** **=xxx=****

 _Iris hijau kelam Sia membelalak, ia tidak menyangka Erbluhen akan melindunginya di akhir. Sayap kristal Erbluhen terbentang dan melingkari keduanya; seakan berusaha melindungi pemuda di pelukannya._

"… _Erbluhen Emotion, menyingkir dari situ…" sang Dewi memperingatinya, rune-rune celestial mulai terbentuk di sekitar mereka. Cahaya biru lembut berpendar dari rune yang mengelilingi keduanya. Meskipun rune tersebut terlihat indah, namun mereka tahu bahwa rune tersebut menyiratkan tanda bahaya._

 _Peringatan dari sang pencipta diabaikannya; Erbluhen tidak beranjak, pelukannya pada alternatif dirinya malah semakin mengerat._

" _Erbluhen…"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Sang Dewi terdiam, kemudian mengangguk, "baiklah jika itu pilihanmu," telapak tangannya yang terarah pada keduanya perlahan mengepal. Bersamaan dengan terkepalnya genggaman sang Dewi, cahaya putih yang menyilaukan bersinar diatas keduanya. Sayap kristal indah di punggung Erbluhen pecah menjadi milyaran butiran yang berkilau kehijauan ketika cahaya suci sang Dewi menimpanya. Cahaya tersebut terasa seperti membakar kulit dan menyayat wujud manusia mereka. Erbluhen dapat merasakan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh sinar sang Dewi dan mengabur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya secara perlahan._

 _Begitu sakit, begitu pedih, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Apostasia sendirian. Tidak setelah ia mengkhianati kepercayaan Sia padanya._

 _Arme hanya dapat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan iris yang membulat, tenggorokannya tercekat, ia ingin menjerit._

' _Tidak!'_

' _Hentikan!'_

' _Ini tidak benar!'_

' _Erbluhen tidak salah!'_

 _Batinnya berseru meskipun mulutnya terkunci. Arme menatap sosok kedua celestial itu dengan syok. Apostasia yang berada dalam pelukan Erbluhen memejamkan matanya; seakan ia sudah menerima takdirnya, sedangkan Erbluhen menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Apostasia; pelukannya tidak mengendur sedikitpun._

' _Tidak! Kumohon hentikan!'_

 _Wujud keduanya mulai tak sempurna, komponen-komponen cahaya melayang dari sosok keduanya dan perlahan menghilang._

' _Erbluhen!'_

 _Seakan mendengar suara batin Arme, sang celestial yang mencintai kefanaan itu menoleh. Sayap kristalnya yang indah kini sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, menyatu bersama ribuan partikel cahaya di sekitarnya yang bagaikan kunang-kunang berwarna kebiruan. Ia masih tersenyum lembut meskipun ia tahu akhir dari kehidupannya kian mendekat. Bibirnya bergerak; menggumamkan sesuatu kepada Arme, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi pucat sang celestial sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dan berubah menjadi ribuan partikel cahaya bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok di pelukannya._

' _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Arme…'**_

 _Arme tercengang. Matanya menatap kilauan kebiruan yang perlahan kehilangan cahayanya dengan kalut._

' _Bagaimana bisa Sang Dewi melakukan hal setega ini…?'_

" _Ainchase Ishmael, misimu telah selesai. Sekarang kau dapat kembali lagi ke Elrios untuk membasmi para iblis," ujar Dewi Ishmael dengan tenang, seakan kejadian tadi bukanlah apa-apa baginya, "kuharap kepergian mereka tidak akan mempengaruhi kinerjamu."_

 _Arme hanya dapat mengangguk lemah._

 ** ** **=xxx=******

 _SPLASH!_

Arme menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut yang dangkal, air laut mulai meresap ke dalam pakaiannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pasir putih dibawah permukaan laut erat-erat.

"Kenapa-…"

Iris birunya menatap refleksi dirinya di permukaan air laut yang bening.

 _Tes… tes…_

Tetesan air yang berasal dari pipinya menciptakan riak di permukaan laut sehingga mengaburkan refleksinya. Meskipun begitu ia masih dapat melihat refleksi dirinya yang kini meneteskan air mata penyesalan.

"Erbluhen… maafkan aku…"

Apa ini yang Erbluhen katakan tentang emosi bernama 'kesedihan'? Hatinya terasa sakit dan ini adalah emosi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ia membencinya.

Air matanya terus mengalir, menuruni pipinya, dan menetes; menyatu bersama air laut. Berharap laut akan menghanyutkan kesedihannya, sama seperti ketika laut menghanyutkan botol berisi permohonannya.

 ** **=xxx=****

" _Jadi, apa yang kau tulis dalam kertas itu?"_

" _Ehehe, rahasia~"_

"…"

" _Waa! Okay aku hanya bercanda! Turunkan pedangmu, Arme!"_

" _Jadi?"_

" _Aku berharap agar kita dilahirkan kembali dan bertemu lagi di kehidupan kita yang berikutnya. Di kehidupan dimana kita bukanlah celestial yang memiliki misi, tapi manusia yang memiliki kebebasan~"_

"… _permohonan konyol"_

 ** **=xxx=****

"Kumohon… pertemukan kami di kehidupan yang berikutnya…" isak Arme. Penyesalan membebani hatinya dan menyesakkan dadanya. Keegoisannya-lah yang membuat dirinya kehilangan seseorang yang paling berarti dalam kehidupannya.

Tidak ada lagi senyum lembut yang menyejukkan hatinya.

Tidak ada lagi suara tawa riang yang bagaikan dentang lonceng.

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang menenangkan hati.

Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Dan yang utama…

Tidak ada lagi Erbluhen yang selalu berada disisinya, yang selalu menghadapi dirinya dengan penuh kesabaran dan senyum lembut yang senantiasa terpatri di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

 **A/N:** Dedicated for Elsword INT Kemerdekaan Indonesia Event~


End file.
